It's Complicated
by Warrior-of-the-Flames
Summary: When two patients turn up in a hospital, with no name or identity, two women must help these "paranormal patients" find themselves, while finding out a side of themselves they never knew. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

It's Complicated.

0o0o0o

Hello Zoe here. I came up with this idea out of the blue one day, and already have at least 5-6 chapters in my head which I will hopefully write soon!

Hope you will like it!

Warrior of the Flames

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As I walked out of my shared apartment, Emily called out behind me.

"You forgot your keys again!" she called out from the window, as she dropped my keys.

"Dude!! Stop chucking them on my head!!" I said shaking my fist going momentarily small, fuming. "Maybe if you didn't always forget them I wouldn't chuck the keys on your head, oe-chan." Emily taunted as she shut the window with a resounding "cu-chunk".

I gave a heavy sigh and picked up my keys from the sidewalk and rubbed my head. "GAK! I can't stand around day dreaming!! My boss is gonna fire me!!" I said running over to my jeep.

As soon as I got enough money I'm gonna buy that mustang I've always wanted, I thought with a wistful sigh. I gave a sad smile at the old promise of a mustang from the one I loved. He was gone with the wind, happy hopefully. I'm here trying to do the same for his sake.

Some of you might be thinking "That jerk!! He deserted you!!" But, actually, he was killed in a car accident. I was in the car and suffered a minor concussion and a scar on my right leg. That scar almost killed me to, but he donated what blood he had left to save me.

It's still hurts, 4 years later. Doctors say it's "stress" related. I say there heads are filled with little illusions of pixies making tea and cookies. Then they say I should see a physiatrist. I love making them crazy. It gives me a certain happiness. It's weird. I know.

But compared to me they are so minor in the system. System of doctors that is. I am a doctor. I went back to school after that accident and decided I wouldn't let anyone else I cared about die like that.

Die from any accident for that matter. I changed my profession from music and computers to a doctor. I went to med school, using the money he gave me for that mustang.

I figured he wouldn't mind me changing the reason to use that money. So, here I am, working in a hospital with crazy hours. They need me.

Half the doctors here don't know the kidney from the lungs. It does not cease to amaze me how stupid they are. So I'm driving along, listening to the radio, when I see and accident ahead.

I better hurry up, I think to myself, There isn't going to be a lack of patients today. So I merged into the fast lane and weaved my way through the traffic to my exit.

I pulled into my parking spot and jumped out of my car pulling of my flip flops and chucking them into the back seat. I punched the lock button on my keys and the car made the "beep" locking noise.

"Zoe! Your late!" Kristy, the assistant, called behind me as I flew past.

"I know Kristy! Where am I needed?"

"Ward 3, operating room 12, then Ward 3 operating room 4, stat!!"

I screeched my thanks and ran to my office, threw on my uniform, and was out the door making my way to Ward 3. Ward 3 was the intensive care ward. When your in this ward, you have a limited time to live. Before surgery that is.

These patient had less time than normal. They didn't need an operation,

They needed their identity.

Stat.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of my life

It's Complicated

It's Complicated

0o0

Zoe- hello. I'm a tad sad right now. (sniffs a couple of times) for a couple of reasons.

I miss my little budgie, Gorge (r.i.p.)

I'm sick (inhales snot then falls on my desk and goes "ugh")

I'm listening to a sad song. YESH sue me /. Not literally thought.. this computer is all I really have that's valuable.. DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BABY!! hugs the main computer module, unplugging it whoopsies XD

Zoe- o right! I don't own any of this sturf 'cept for my self, and this plot.. to some extent.

0o0o

Dedicated to my little gorgie.

0o0o

P.s. I also don't own any songs. Heh Heh forgot about that..

0o0o

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmares.._

Omygod.. No.. not again… I found myself thinking over again. No not this night… no… As my thoughts died in my head as I once again became myself to relive this night filled with so much pain and suffering.

_The shadow in the background of the morgue.._

We were happy enough driving back to his house were he had a "surprise" for me.

_The unsuspecting victim of the darkness in the valley.._

We were quietly talking when he told me in a light and airy voice that he loved me.

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want.._

I giggled and kissed him on the check sayin I would love him forever.

_Where you can always find me.._

Then. It happened. The blinding lights, the resounding crash of the cars, more bright lights… Then.. darkness.

darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity of endless Darkness (you'll find out why it's capitalized later 3), I awoke to find myself in a hospital bedroom. I was dress in a white plastic-ish (yes plastic-ish) nightgown, and was hooked up to many different machines. One of which was over my mouth. _What happened?_ I thought to myself. _Where am I?_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas.._

Then the memories came back. I bolted up right, (ps. This is when my "face mask" came off) only to have a searing pain rip up my right leg and a throbbing pain coming from my bandaged head. I yelped as I fell back into my bed. From the other side of the room, by another bed a nurse came running over. "What are you doing?!" She all but yelled at me. "Where is he?!" I gasped out while clutching my head. "Where is he!?" I repeated as she

stared down at the floor.

_And in the night we'll wish this never ends.._

"He's.. He's gone Miss." She said, eyes filled with untold guilt and sadness.

_We'll wish this never ends..._

My eyes went large, my pupils dilating. "No…" I said as tears began to fall. "No.. It.. No…" I wept as I put my head in my hands and began to cry silent tears.

_Don't' waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head.. I miss you I miss you.._

0o0o

I bolted up right in my bed, covered in sweat. My breathing was heavy, and my heart was racing. I sat with my knees bunched together, resting my head on them, while my arms encompassed (Zoe- LOOK-IT EM!! I used a vocab word 3 Emily- Erm.. Mrs. Dingus would be proud..) them. You could say I was a big sweaty blob. I sat that way for what seemed like 5 hours (it was actually 2… Hours that is) before I regained my attention.

0o0o

**Rest of Flashback/Dream**

0o0o

When I was in the hospital, Emily came in while I was crying. "Zoe!! Zoe!! Where are you!!" She called out as she was running through the hospital. The nurse that was in my room went outside and brought her inside. Emily came in and gave me a hug. I gave her a sad smile and re-gained my composure. I asked the nurse to explain what happened. She sighed and told us.

The ambulance came to get us, and I was profusely bleeding, seeing as how the debris from the car cut me on one of my arteries. (See? I took first aid… and paid attention.. alittle.. . PS. Their was a team close by eating donuts or something..) He was cut in a few places, but had a gapping abdominal wound. He did blink out for a couple of minutes, or so said the nurse. After he regained his attention, he immediately asked if I was okay. (Aww.. XD)

The nurse said I was in critical condition, and they didn't know if I would pull through. (I was in a mini-coma, more than shock, less than a coma, you know?) They said I had lost too much blood. He said they could take as much blood as I needed from him. They said that he might not make it to the hospital in time to save him. He said as long as she lives, I'll be happy to die for her. (Zoe sniffling- just WRITING this makes me cry blowing nose on a tissue Emily also sniffling- So sad..)

The nurse (AN/ It was the same nurse that's in my room that was their that night. A lot of "that"s Hmm?) frowned, envying his courage and caring for the pale girl. She sighed and agreed to transfer his blood. (An/ I had the same blood type as him, Hmm?) When I had enough blood, the nurse removed the needle from his arm, only to replace it with another equally large needle.

This time it wasn't connected to a blood bag, but a life support machine. The nurse sighed, saying a silent prayer for the boy, so that he could stay with the girl he dedicated himself too. She then realized, while she dazed out, she forgot to connect the blood bag to the girl, her skin growing paler (AN/ Is that even a word? 0.o) by the second.

She mentally hit her head at her own stupidity and inserted a needle into the girl's arm. The girl groaned as the needle entered her skin, and her heart skipped a beat. (AN/ I HATE NEEDLES! shivers) The nurse smirked, making a mental note for later. She then question herself on why she did this, but found no reason.

She shrugged and then checked the boy's status. While she had dazzed out (AN/ AGAIN!) his vitals plummeted. She yelled at the driver to hurry up and tried her best to keep the boy alive. When they got to the emergency room, the vitals were switched. I was stable, but he was in critical. They rushed him into the operating room. The nurse then told us she brought me into this room, and sat with me for 4 hours, zoning out. She then said, the doctors brought him into here, but he was gone.

0o0o

**POV Change **

0o0o

As I sat here I wondered if the boy would be okay. It was clear they where either brother and sister, and very close ones at that, or lovers. (AN/ Ugh. For some reason, I HATE using this term. I have some mental block not to use it. This is probably the only time I will.) She hoped that the boy would make it through. For the sake of the girl that is. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, but not to the sight I wanted to see. The doctor was clenching his fists, and had a sad expression on his face. A dead give away they couldn't save the boy. It would have even been clear to a pineapple. (An/ Oh Shawn, you and your pineapples ;) ) She covered her mouth with her hand and began to cry.

0o0o

**POV Change, and end of flashback.**

0o0o

As I sat on my bed, I then realized that it wasn't 4:30 in the morning any more, but 6:30.

"GAK!" I cried as I leapt out of bed. "I have to go and check on the patients from yesterday!" I said to no one in particular. I must have said it to loud, because Emily grumbled at me to shut up. An idea came into my head as I devilishly grin and went to get the supplies needed for the task. I shuffled around in the fridge till I found the whipped cream. (AN/ I always keep it in the fridge to go with my cookie dough ice cream ;) ) I sneaked over to Emily's bed, to find that it was empty. _Shucks. _I thought as I began to turn around. I stood there, in front of an Emily with bed head, that looked like the monster from the black lagoon. I yelped and fell on my butt. (AN/ Emily does a lot of this, so I guess I will to ;) ) "EM!" I said as I began to breathe deep breaths. "What?" she managed to mumble out. "I don't have time to play, I have to get ready for work!" I said, slightly agitated, hands on my hips. Emily gave me a hard whack on the head saying, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I yelped again and ran out of the room, and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I locked the door as I released the breath I had held. "Welp," I said peeling my P.J.'s off. "At least she hasn't had her coffee yet, so she won't remember what I just said." As I stepped into the shower.

0o0o

**POV Change**

0o0o

I grumbled as I heard the shower start. "Crap," I muttered "Zoe got the shower first again." I mumbled as I shuffled around, deciding what to where. As I was shuffling around I remembered that it was Timmy's birthday. (AN/ This is a random kid at school, not he bf, Hmm? Ps. Emily is a school teacher.) I shuffled around trying to find a gift for the child. After searching for a while, I sighed as I found nothing, and knocked on the bathroom door. "What is it?" Zoe called out. "Hey you know Timmy?" I called back. "Oh you mean the one that wants to be a doctor?" She questioned. "Yeah that kid. It's his birthday…" I said. "…And you don't have a present for him, or promised him that he would get a tour at the hospital. I go with option number one." She finished my sentence. "Ding ding ding, we have a winner." I sighed. "But Em.." She trailed off. "What?" I replied. "We got these two patients yesterday.. They seem… _suspicious..._" Zoe said emphasizing _suspicious._ "Like one had blue hair, and the other had orange.. and it was _natural._" Zoe continued. "Well.. what was so bad about the orange one? I mean the blue one sounds weird.." Emily said as an idea popped into her head. "This is really uncalled for, but maybe their.." I said, taking my turn to trail off. "Yeah," She replied. "I thought of that to, but they don't know who they are or where they come from." Zoe said as she stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "I don't know _how_ you do that so fast." I said, amazed. Zoe chuckled as she replied, "Experience."

0o0o0o

Did'ja like it? Hopefully. I'll write more… eventually ;)

But for the time being, I figure I'll give you some status.

Emily- Older than Zoe, at 21.

Blood Type-

Height-

Weight-

Birthday-August 20th

Horoscope-Leo

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

An eighth grade teacher, at –insert random name of school here-. (AN/ you come up with a school name, and I give you a cookie 3) She is the calm mature one. She also is the one that owns the apartment, and, because of Zoe's busy schedual is the one that cooks. Every once in a while, she asks Zoe to give the kids a tour around the hospital, if she finds a soon to be doctor, Zoe agrees, seeing as how she might get an actual smart underling.

Zoe- Younger than Emily, at 19.

Blood Type-B

Height- 5 ft. 9in.

Weight-103. Is naturally skinny, and can hardly ever be chubby. She hates it because she looks slut-ish.

Birthday-November 10th

Horoscope-Scorpio

Hair color- Brown, but when she's outside for too long, blond highlights show up.

Eye color- one green, one blue, most of the time. Her eye color changes so it's hard to tell.

She is a doctor in training, but surpassed her "sensei" within a year. Had to drop out of collage, and doesn't have a Masters, but a bachelors. (AN/ She did an ITT Tech collage thingy ;) ) She is the Get's-into-fights-with-a-fish-she's-so-immature one, and has a fiery temper. But, when it comes to non-educated surgeons, she's one of the best. Works at –insert random hospital name here-. (An/ Another opertunity for a cookie! C'mon, who wouldn't want a cookie? 2 cookies at that!) Every once in a while gives tours, or comes in to Emily's school for career day.

Warrior of the Flames 

Ps. To those of you uniformed people, the song was I miss you by Blink 182.

Words-2,193

5 Pages! W00T!

Pss. If you can figure out who the nurse is then you get another cookie ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Piece of Junk, Literally

It's Complicated

It's Complicated

0o0o

Zoe-Hiya! Zoe here. As usual. I'm just winging it... so you know...

Emily- While Zoe zones out from lack of webernet, I'll say the discloser. Zoe doesn't own Fushigi yuugi, or any songs, ECT. She does, however, own herself, and this plot to some extent. I own myself. Nothing else. ZIP. yelling in Zoe's ear. KAPUSTSKI.

Zoe-falling over WAH!... NOT YET!! HAW HAW! ONWARDS! Dah?

Emily- …?

0o0o

Last time... (Zoe-ON JETIX!! Emily- shaking her head because of lack of internet, she has been watching the crappy English digimon data squad on jetix. Poor, poor Zoe.)

"_We got these two patients yesterday... They seem… suspicious..." Zoe said emphasizing suspicious. "Like one had blue hair, and the other had orange... and it was natural." Zoe continued. "Well... what was so bad about the orange one? I mean the blue one sound weird..." Emily said as an idea popped into her head. "This is really uncalled for, but maybe their..." I said, taking my turn to trail off. "Yeah," She replied. "I thought of that to, but they don't know who they are or where they come from." Zoe said as she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. "I don't know how you do that so fast." I said, amazed. Zoe chuckled as she replied, "Experience."_

0o0o

As I walked over to where my purse was, I grabbed it, and this time checking for my keys in it. "Em?" I said as I knocked on the bathroom door. "What?" she asked. "Do you know where my keys are?" I asked. "Eh... I saw them last... on the counter next to the coffee machine." (An/ A MUST for anyone living with me.) "Thanks!" I said as I power walked (Zoe- Right, and left. Right..and left..Right..and left.. Emily-sweatdroping Zoe is so bored, she's doing jazzercise.. wow Zoe.. you've stooped to a new low. Zoe- Yes... I know... Yes... I know...) over to the coffee machine. I found my keys and picked them up. I sighed, relieved. But, as I was walking out the door, I found a note. Puzzled, I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Zoe, _It read.

_Keep on believing. _I questioned the sanity of the writer at this point, seeing as how it didn't say what to "keep on believing" in.

_Signed,_

_Nothing. _

Nothing. Wow. Not anonymous, but Nothing. They sure are original.  
I whacked my head, laughing at the stupidity of the writer. But, as I was walking out the door, I saw an unnaturally red feather fall on the ground. I swooped it up and stared at it. Since Emily and I are such bird fanatics, between us we know just about every specious of bird. Right then though, I knew what this was. It was a phoenix feather. I was appalled.

I snapped back to attention after hearing a car alarm go off. I gasped, recognizing that as my car alarm, and zoomed out the door. (An/ By then I put the feather, note, and my keys into my purse) As I got out to the parking lot, what I saw wasn't a jeep, but a pile of junk in my parking spot. As I whirled around to find whodunit, I found no one. Although, I heard a screech of rubber, as a car whizzed by, but not fast enough to see the license plate. "G362SFA," I said making a mental note as I called the police.

"Hello?" The all too familiar voice of Nancy came on. "Hiya Nanc." I said.

"Hi Zoe." She replied, while you could hear a nail filer scraping on nails in the background. "What happened this time?" she sighed. "Well Nancy, you can actually arrest someone today. Someone, or some group of people, just busted up my car so much, you can't even tell it's a car." I said silently fuming. "And..?" she said, expecting at least a license plate or a description from the "All seeing Zoe". "Licenses plate number G362SFA." I non-chalantly replied. "I figured as much." Nancy said. "We just let that convict out of jail, and he's back up to his old ways." She sighed. "Some people just never change, like you and your temper Zoe." She said, and even though, I couldn't see her, I knew Nancy was smirking. I then hung up.

"Need a ride?" Emily called out behind me. "Yes please." I called back. As we jumped into her miada, she smirked. The all too familiar I-got-a-fancy-schmancy-car-and-you-don't smirk.

I sighed saying "Yes YES I know! You have an awesome car, and mine is a piece of junk," I said motioning to the pile of scrap. "Literally" 

0o0o

Sorry this one was so short, but whenever I try to write more it just sounds weird.. But seeing as how I can't post these, writing fanfic is all I do all day. So there will be more ;)

Warrior of the flames

Word Count- 829

Ps. Sorry again for the short chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Demons of Ying and Yang

It's Complicated

It's Complicated

0o0o

Zoe-Aren't you overwhelmed by how many I'm finally writing? That's because the internet isn't working! WOHO! twitching from lack of webernet

Emily-while she spazez for the 20th time today, I guess… Does iny-meany-miney-mo RANDOM PERSON! pokes one of the many pictures of anime charecters Ah-ha! holds up card It's.. Gluttony? looks at Zoe Why do you have a picture of Gluttony?

Zoe- Is chewing on a pillow, and pushing buttons on a blender Ohh... Daily chance.. I GOT A TOASTER!

Emily-twitching Okay.. well… I can see why she has a picture of Gluttony.

Zoe-shaking Emily BECAUSE I'M A CRAZY WALRUS!! grabs two puffy cheetos, and sticks them in her mouth, there fore, looking like a walrus.

Emily-whacking head on random wall Zoe..(AN/The dots are Emily whacking her head on a wall ;)) Doesn't.. own... anything... 'cept... herself…and this plot… to some extent... I own myself.. and maybe our charecters… will finally be mentioned…

Zoe-acting like a dinosaur IMZ A RABID DINOSAUR!! RAWR!!

0o0o

I frowned as Emily drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway. "How am I supposed to get a new car?" I mumbled, thinking out loud.

"You could try one of those law agencies that give you money if someone wrecked your car." Emily suggested. I hmm-ed at the idea, and decided to consult the "Almighty" Yellow book pages". I flipped to the law agency section, (AN/ I don't actually know if this is a section… 0.o) and closed my eyes. "Show me... A good law agency!" I said poking a random place on the page. I opened my eyes to find a law agency called "Cowart Law Co." I blinked a few times, then asked Emily "Your mom works in St. Louis, right?" "Yea" She replied. I showed her the page, asking again "You SURE?" She paled and barked at me to call the number. I yelped and dialed as fast as my shaking hand could. (AN/ When Emily's mad... She Gets MAD. Seeing as how she never is.) I handed her the phone while it was still dialing. She grabbed it and punched the speaker option and handed it back to me. She told the secretary to put her through to Patricia Cowart. The lady asked if she had an appointment. Emily chewed out the secretary, saying a few cuss words I had forgotten a while back. I made a mental note of these to use on perverted patients, newbies (AN/ Doctors that is...), and Johnny. _Ugg. _I thought _Johnny. _ I mental cussed at me even thinking about him and snarled. I tunned back into the present, hearing Emily asking with an erie calmness why her mom was in Miami. (AN/ Yes, we are in FLORIDA. Em is originally from here, and New Jersey (Where I come from) Is too smogish, so we came to Florida.) Her mom went silent, and while Emily was giving the phone a death glare, I laughed nervously, reminding her whose phone it was. I then took the opportunity to talk to Mrs. K., (AN/ Cowart is Mrs. K's business name/ maiden name.)

And explain my predicament. She said she would look into what she could do and call me back. I thanked her and hung up. I then proceeded to flip through the radio stations looking for something good. I perked up a bit recognizing one of my favorite songs.

_Ahh... Look at all the lonely people... _I began to sing along, but was cut off with Emily switching the channel. I stuck my tongue out at her and waited till she found a song.

(AN/ TO EM- What song? If you don't like the one I choose that is ;)) _I'm Blue Da Ba dee Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die.. _I cried out in agony and sniffled as I melted into my seat. Emily snickered and changed the channel. "Thank you." I managed to mumble.

0o0o

**POV Change **

0o0o

I thanked Emily as I climbed out of the car and rushed inside. "Where am I needed.. Johnny…??" I said as I blinked a few times then walked past. "Your needed right here, baby." He said with a big stupid grin on his face. I really wanted to punch his face in, but last year I agreed after he had to be checked into the hospital, I wouldn't fight with him. At least on the hospital grounds. I grumbled at him to tell me where Kristy was, and he said in the break room. I walked away towards the direction of the break room. I knocked twice and walked in, grumbling an "I'm here". Kristy was sitting on the table drinking coffee. "Your late." She said, snickering. "Well excuse me if my car is not a car anymore, and is a total piece of junk, and JOHNNY is sitting at your desk, being the usual jackass." I snarled. She yelped and hurried out the room. A few minutes later I heard Kristy yelling at Johnny to beat it, or be beaten by the police. Who knew he was considered a stalker by police regulations? I sighed and walked over to the coffee machine to get some. I poured it in a mug, adding nothing. "The straighter the coffee, the more caffine it has," I said quoting myself. "And the more energy you have to shut up noisy patients." _The hospital seemed to be catching on, _I thought. _The half and half is still unopened. _I snickered as I took it and pored some into my coffee. _Heh Heh, The only reason I say t hat is so I don't keep having to go and buy more half and half whenever I want some. _I drank my coffee, and threw on my hospital attire. (AN/ I'll draw a picture of her eventually.. But feel free to do it yourself. ;) Pictures are always welcome! Send me a message with your link on it, and I'll post it on my bio.) After walking over to Kristy to find out where the patients where,(AN/ The mysterious ones. 'member?) I walked over to their rooms, checking them in turn. _Bios okay.. _I thought, _But something still seems wrong. _Just standing by them, I felt my heart ache. It's as if.. a part of me was missing, and they know that part. But I don't. Startled by the feeling, I shook my head and began walking towards the door. The feeling kept nagging at me through out the day, as I did operations, and checked on old patients. At the end of the day, I sensed the strange feeling not as significant. I some how interpreted that one of them was awake, and began walking in that direction. _What..? _I thought. _What's going on? Why can't I control my body? _I tried moving my arms, or walking in the different direction but neither worked. It was like I was watching myself from inside a room. I looked around to find myself in a large box of white. There were also two wolves, one black and one white like my surroundings. "So you've finally joined us child." The white she-wolf bellowed. I threw up my arms in defense, but then questioned why I did. "It's okay, kit," The black one said, taking her turn to talk. "I am Awai, the demon of light,(AN/ That's like an oxymoron.. 0.o) and this is Akuma, the demon of darkness." Awai said, motioning to herself and her counter part in turn. "Where am I?" I questioned. "In the farthest reaches of your mind," Akuma snarled. "We have been locked away by The Darkness. When you where born, Me, Awai and Mikazuki where sealed away in you, never to be found. Don't you wonder why you don't get burnt?" Akuma said all too smugly. "But this is MY body! You three can't just come in here and take over everything!" I yelled, motioning angry motions with my arms. (AN/ I'm Italian. I do that .) "Mikazuki has been waiting to see her family for YEARS!" Both yelled at the same time. "And now her only family member left shows up, and you try to prevent her from seeing him!" Akuma growled. I snarled right back, then turned around and sighed. "Fine." I said. "But not for a very long time." I said hmph-ing. Awai giggled and pounced on my head. "You big softie, you!" She said ruffling my hair. (AN/ Sound familiar, doesn't it? Tell me what book and what scene that is from and you get a cookie. I'll accept too scenes) I fell over face first, and with Awai still on my head I couldn't breathe. "AIR!!" I mumbled out from the floor. "CRAP!" Awai said as she jumped off and anxiously paced around me. "Are you okay?" She asked. I glomped her and asked the same thing. While me and Awai where fighting, Akuma called over to us to come here. Puzzled we walked over to the screen.

0o0o

Yay! Another chapter! I was gonna right an explaining thing about the charecters, but it took forever to write, and it didn't save! (GASP) I was sad ( So I don't feel like re-writing it, sooooooo I'll re-write it again. Eventually ;).

Songs-

1st song-Elenor Rigby (Hopefully I spelt that right ;))

2nd song- Blue (Da ba dee)


End file.
